Hit Me
by Chibs
Summary: The main charachters are Vejjita and Trunks, Goten and Bulma are in there too. Its and POV story from Trunks and Vejjita's Pov


  
Chibi says: This is written in first person point of view of two people. There are section of Trunks and Vejjita. I'll mark then for ya! Oh...by the way, this is for Duncan..now stop calling me names damn you!  
  
Vejjita  
"If you hit me once in the face, I'll take you to the amusement park." It was said in a simple off hand way, I never thought it would spark the fire it did under my son. But there was a gleam in his eye. A gleam that I can quite clearly recognize. It was a gleam that I often wore when I wanted something bad enough. But it wasn't the Amusement park he wanted, not at all. It was my respect. I watched as a small smile appeared on his chubby face. He walked away with lavender hair shimmering in the son.  
  
"All five days Vejjita," Burma says to me. "Every damn day this week! What is wrong with him? Is he sick? Faking? The thermometer says he's got a temperature of one hundred and two."  
  
"I dunno." I say shrugging. She glares at me and I stare right back at her. She drops her eyes first to look through the phone book. The doorbell rings and Burma glances up at me mumbling for me to get it. For a moment I sneer. We both know who it is. Then his voice rings through the house much like the doorbell.  
  
"Ohayo!" He calls much like his father. Son Goten's face appears light up with a sunny smile. He says hello to me and takes an apple from the table. He asks Burma if he may go see Trunks.  
  
"Sure," She replies. I can hear the mixture of warmth and sorrow in her voice. Pity for the boy. "Go ahead."  
  
"Arigatou!" He cries and takes a bite from the apple. For a moment he pauses in though. When he does this he becomes still and very silent. Burma watches him. "Do you think...he'll be okay?" He asks finally.  
  
"Yes." Burma says. Goten runs up the stairs to Trunks.  
  
"You must think he's pretending, ne?" I ask casually. Burma turns to me.  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"A temperature of one hundred and two and your letting the boy go up there."  
  
"I've gone up there a few times." Burma said softly.  
  
"And?" I asked. I hadn't been up to see him. I didn't need to catch whatever the snot nosed brat had. A sajjin with a temperature, the prince of sajjins? Pffft, I don't think so. But there was something in that and. Some thing I had let slip. Concern. There was one small note in that And, but Burma didn't miss it. Not by a long shot. She gave me a quirky sly smile.  
  
"And he's not sick." She said.  
  
"But your not sending him to school? He'll turn out as bright as Goku-san." I mumble. She shot me a look.  
  
"I know you had something to do with this." She snapped.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Because He's watching your tapes."  
  
"I see." I say again.  
  
"Vejjita," She says exasperated. "Sometimes I think you understand perfectly what I'm saying and you know the answer. You just don't want to share." I shrug and take an apple then walk away.  
  
Trunks  
"Trunks-kun?" Goten calls uncertainly. But I don't want to leave the tapes. The tapes, which have become an obsession with me. Never taking my eyes off them and barley breathing I call.  
  
"Hai? Come in." He walks in sunnily, and then stops a puzzled expression on his face. His hands are stuffed into his pockets and a messenger bag is strung over his shoulder and across his chest.  
  
"Trunks-kun?" HE says again. And of course he says it with a confused note.  
  
"I'm not sick." I told.  
  
"I'm not sure of that." He says to me. I turn to him finally taking my eyes from my father's old training tapes. After all he had been the one that had gotten them for me. I guess I owe him an explanation.  
  
"I just want him to know I'm good to, you know? That I can be strong." Goten nods. But there is something in his face. He has that I-wish-I-had-a-father-look on his face. I feel badly.  
  
"Your lucky," He says to me. The look is gone. There is a look of understanding on his face. Something I thought I'd never see.  
  
"I'll help you." Something I thought I'd never hear.  
  
"Really?" He smiles at the disbelief on my face.  
  
"Sure!" The sunny smile is back and he throws the messenger bag onto my unmade bed. "But you can't sit in here and watch these tapes all day." I grin.  
  
"Arigatou." The urge to hug him is strong. He smiles at me again.   
  
"Your school work is in the bag. Change...and for Kami's sake take a shower. You smell like Gohan's jock strap." He grins and tips a wink to me on his way out. I thank the gods for sending me a friend like him.  
  
"Arigatou." I say again.  
  
Vejjita  
It's not long till after I hear him pounding up the stairs he comes pounding back down. Past me and into the kitchen. Burma greets him with a hug and he tells her Trunks is felling better.  
  
"Much better!" He replies with enthusiasm when she asks. "He even wants to spar," He pauses again with that thoughtful expression. Then asks a question that is directed to Burma, but all three of us know who is supposed to answer. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Hai." I say. Without turning to me he nods. It's stiff, almost as if he doesn't want to look at me. I know why. He hates me at this moment, for turning my son and his best friend into a ten year old with an obsession.  
  
"Okay." Burma ruffles his hair. She turns and sets the phone book into its rightful place then picks up the phone and dials Chi-chi's number. In the next few minutes she and Chi-chi spend on the phone. She hangs up and smiles to Goten.  
  
"Your mom says you can stay here," She looks at me now. "And If you want Trunks can stay the night at your house." There is a gleam in her eye now. A gleam that interest me very much. Goten lets out a delighted cry and her attention is drawn back to him. I let a satisfied smile slip onto my face. Another pounding on the stairs and here comes my son freshly washed with a towel round his waist. He smiles to his mother.  
  
"I feel a lot better." Burma nods and watches as he rummages through the clothesbasket the picks out a pair of green shorts and a yellow t-shirt. She stops him. The hands him a pair of clean underwear then leans down. He kisses her cheek and pounds up the stairs again. Burma raises her eyes brows to me. Moments later the pounding again and a fully clothes Trunks whisks Goten away. The house is quiet.  
  
  
Trunks  
"Once in the face?" Goten asks. "That's all?" I nod exasperated. "Well that's easy!" He says. The explains how to do the task that has plagued my mind for five days. I watch his hands. There is a crash as I land on the ground. I can almost see the cartoon stars swirling 'round my head.  
  
Goten peers down at me. "See simple?" I glare up at him and gently touch my cheek. There's a knot there. He grins and pulls me up. I swing at him but he ducks.  
  
"That hurt." I muttered.  
  
"It worked." He pointed out.  
  
  
Trunks  
Sleeping at Goten's house is a calming experience. His mother tucks us in and kisses our foreheads. She switches off the light and Goten's automatic nightlight comes on. We giggle and tell dumb jokes for a while. Then he tells me I'm going to bed. The last thing he says surprises me.  
  
"Good luck tomorrow." My best fried wasn't the smartest kid, but he knew me well enough to know that I would leave early the next morning to find my father and give him that one punch.  
  
"Arigatou." I say.  
  
  
Vejjita  
Of course he comes early. Just like any good sajjin. And he is determined. I can smell it. He steps in from of me. But his eyes for not blaze. They are calm. He walks up to me.  
  
"Papa," he says softly.  
  
"Speak up." I tell him. There is a small fleck of rage in his eyes.  
  
"I'd like to go now." He wants to spar. I chuckle and don't see him move. He is flying toward me before I know it. But I duck anyway. He cries out as he slips under my legs and slams a fist into my jaw. It doesn't hurt. But the pride leaks into me. His breathing is harsh.  
  
"I can't believe it." He says. But I could. Yes I could. I knew he could do it.  
  
  



End file.
